Guide:Jiang-a-rang's Guide to Dominating Snow Valley
So you want to learn the tips and tricks to dominating in Snow Valley? Well you've come to the right place. Note: This user is an old-school CA player, and uses different tactics to new players. It may feel weird adjusting at first, but in time, it will be natural. Introduction This guide is based on the game mode(s) Elimination and Capture The Flag All Permitted. Errata *P: Primary Slot *S: Secondary Slot *M: Melee *E: Support *1: Backpack Slot 1 *2: Backpack Slot 2 *3: Backpack Slot 3 *H: Head *F: Face *U: Uniform *V: Vest *B: Backpack Getting Started Before you start a game, always check your current loadout. Use some common sense: Snow Valley is a fairly large map; so a Sniper Rifle is a must. Below are a few 'Recommended' weapons and loadouts which gives the player an edge over the opponent in terms of firepower. 'Assault Rifles *G36E, The popular choice, and was formerly the most used weapon in Combat Arms, especially in maps like Snow Valley and Waverider. It incorporates high damage for an Assault Rifle and also a scope which has the magnification equivalent to the L96A1 Scope. *M4A1: With a decent fire rate and stopping power (Strong 4 shot kill), this weapon can be used in lieu of a Sniper Rifle, by attaching an ACOG TA3 or TA1 scope onto it. Tap-firing is recommended, and will guarantee good results, most likely headshots if used properly. *AK-47: One of the more powerful assault rifles in the game. The recoil pattern has not changed a single bit since 2008. The AK's sheer power can be effective not only in close quarters, but also for tap-firing at longer distances. By attaching an ACOG or the Tri-Shot Holosight, the weapon can be used in lieu of a sniper simply because of its recoil pattern. *M416 : One of the more noob-friendly GP weapons in the game if you don't mind the hefty price tag. *M416 CQB : Almost non-existent recoil when firing, noob friendly and a stable rate of fire. 'Sub-Machine Guns' *P90TR SE One of the most versatile SMGs in the game. If fully customised, it will show its full potential. It boasts a fast fire rate, suppressed gunfire to minimise detection and low spread. By attaching a HDS-4 Reflex Sight and tap-firing while zoomed in, there is little to no recoil. It is a good close-medium range weapon to use. *Magpul FMG-9 * PP-19 *UMP: Strong, solid damage for SMG, 35 in a magazine with 3 in reserve. *MAC-11 SE/Micro-Uzi Metal The lightest SMGs in the game with their portability at 91, lighter than a pistol or the default M9. 'Sniper Rifles' In any 'Sniper Map', people tend to use the overrated L96A1. However, the preference of sniper rifles is purely up to the the player. However, some guns are preferred over others for their distinguishing stats. Here are a few *MSR: Extremely high accuracy, OHKO, Suppressed gunfire to minimise detection. Also the 2nd most portable Sniper rifle in the game *M24A3 Woodland: Most portable Sniper rifle in the game, perfect accuracy and almost perfect damage. Its potential can be increased when fully customised. This weapon is great for picking off heads of campers and shoulder peekers. *L96A1 Black Magnum : A balance of accuracy and damage. Good for a novice player; has 6 rounds in a magazine. *KNT-308 *JNG-90: OHKO Bolt Action, houses 10 in a magazine and has good, all round statistics. *L96A1: The first sniper rifle which a player can unlock at the rank of Sergeant. It trades 10 points of accuracy for a OHKO ability, but it is a good weapon to use overall. *M24: The sniper rifle unlocked from the very beginning. It is almost the antithesis of the L96A1, as it has perfect accuracy but deals 90 damage. If your aim is dead on centre and are capable of picking off heads of campers in Snow Valley, this gun is for you. Remember: It is not a OHKO, so make your first shot count! *M24 Woodland : For those who have unlocked this weapon, it is preferable over the regular M24. It has a higher portability and retains its perfect accuracy. *M24A3 : An upgrade to the M24. It has higher damage and still has its perfect accuracy. It is a one-shot kill to light vesters, and sometimes medium vests. By fully customising this weapon, it may turn into a regular one shot kill *M24A3 Woodland : The ultimate upgrade to the M24 Family. 'Shotguns' In big maps, shotguns do not play an important role in the game overall, as most gunfights are from medium to long range. However, there are a few which stand out *M590 CQB *M590 CQB Mariners *Kel-Tec KSG *M4 Super 90 *M590 Military 'Machine Guns' Machine guns have great stopping power, but what really puts their reliability to the test is range, and at that, most fail. The inability to attach a scope to increase accuracy makes machine guns a less preferred weapon. 'Pistols' Sidearms should not be depended on, but can act as a last resort or a finishing move when you run out of ammunition. Below, are a few pistols which stand out above the rest. *G23 *P226 Silver *USP SE *USP Tactical *USP Tactical SE *P99 'Explosive/Support Weapons' *M16A1 Mine *Heartbeat Detector *MZP-1 'Recommended Loadout (GP)' I'm sure most of you guys were GP users to begin with, and its really important to not become completely dominated by NX users. Of course, NX weapons will always have a slight advantage over GP ones, but its not about how OP your gun is, but rather the skill of the user. I'm sure, in the right hands, even the M16A3 can be a deadly weapon in Snow Valley. 'No Sniper Rifles (Sniping Connoiseur)' In rare occasions, players will have to face moderators who turn on the 'No Sniper Rifles' option. Yes, it is a pain, because Sniper Rifles dominate the Snow Valley scene, just like how grenades dominate Death Room. Here's two Alternative setups for a 'No Sniper Rifles' match Setup 1: G36E P: UMP (iTech Sight) S: P99 (S3 Suppressor) M: (Anything Goes) E: M69HE Frag 1: G36E Setup 2: AK-47 P: UMP (iTech Sight) S: P99 (S3 Suppressor) M: "" E: "" 1: AK-47 (ACOG Sight) 'Old School (2008) Setup' Some of us are old school players, and remember where L96A1 and G36Es dominated the Snow Valley scene. the good old days. This method is, by far, the most effective. This tactic can be used by any rank above the rank of Sergeant. P: G36E S: G23 SE M: "" E: "" 1: L96A1 'Recommended Loadout (NX Standard)' For the average NX Player with a few permanent weapons, here is a normal setup for Snow Valley. It is by no means, perfect but it WILL be beneficial. P: M416 CQB S: USP SE M: Tracker Knife E: M69HE Frag NL 1: L96A1 Arctic Wolf 'Recommended Loadout (NX Rare)' For the higher-grade NX players who already have a plethora of permanent weapons, including NX-Rare weapons, this setup is considered by many to be overpowered, as each weapon can be thought of as the 'definition of overpowered' P: P90TR SE S: USP Tactical SE M: Tracker Knife E: M69HE Frag NL 1: MSR Map Strategies (Alpha) Sandbag hill: Campfest Alpha Spawn consists of a rather large hill with a sandbag, which is almost always used by shoulder peekers. It is recommended to '''''use the camping spot for the first few minutes of the game before moving off. In order to have the most protection and prevent getting shot at by enemy snipers, line the barrel of your sniper rifle to the dent of the sandbag'. '''That way, your head is only partially visible, but you retain your field of view as if you were crouching right up at the sandbags. Another strategy I have learnt to use over the years I've played CA, is to ''hide behind the hill, not the sandbag. That way, it is harder for other players to align their sights on you. The main objective of camping at the 'Sandbag hill' is to take down any enemy players who camp at the tower. The tower in Snow Valley, is a great camping spot for snipers, and both Alpha and Bravo can use it to their advantage. House Section Alpha: 'The house of camping spots' Another place where Alpha players will spawn is the house-like structure with a door underneath which leads to the underground tunnels of Snow Valley. This is dubbed 'the house of camping spots' because there are endless combinations of camping spots there; each with their own vantage point. Refer to the media section for a list of spots. Please note, once you enter the camping spot and crouch, you will have a slightly higher field of view than normal. If you move, your field of view will be lowered, thus negating the usefulness of the camping spot. Media JAR_Guide1.jpg|Rare glimpse at the rocket explosion at the beginning of the game. Assert dominance by camping by the sandbags. JAR_Guide2.jpg|Line the barrel of your gun up with the crack on the sandbag when crouching. This way, you can have a greater field of view while being harder to hit. JAR_Guide3.jpg|The main objective of camping at the sandbags is to eliminate players who camp on the tower. As soon as you see the name tag, fire. JAR_Guide4.jpg|Old school camping tactic (Credit to TSpector24): Camp behind the hill, not right up at the sandbags. JAR_Guide5.jpg|The railings aren't there to look pretty! They protect you from gunfire. Crouch behind the building; this camping spot is rarely used but is effective. JAR_Guide6.jpg|These barrels aren't here for nothing. Use the surroundings to your advantage and protect yourself. JAR_Guide7.jpg|This camping spot gives you a partial view of the tower so you can pick off campers. It is relatively hard to hit you when you camp here JAR_Guide8.jpg|Hiding near the house-like place can net you a lot of kills. Use the rock and wooden fence as protection.. JAR_Guide9.jpg|Stand up/crouch in this spot as such, and you will have a vast advantage on eliminating potential tower campers. They almost never check this spot! JAR_Guide10.jpg|Old school tactic from 2008: hide between the gap of the house and the fence; you now have the ability to kill the campers or enemy players attempting to camp. JAR_Guide11.jpg|This small crevice between the fence and the snow house with the rock is a great hiding place which players often fail to use. Your enemies will have a hard time hitting you while you most likely have a clean shot at them! JAR_Guide12.jpg|Like to spawn camp? Near the bottom of the tower, there is a stack of barrels directly above the Alpha spawn. Defend your base or kill freshly spawned players from this position! JAR_Guide13.jpg|This was a popular camping spot by Bravo back in 2008/09. Climb onto the ladder and make sure you have an adequate view of the sandbag hill. It is almost impossible to hit you from the sandbag hill. JAR_Guide14.jpg|This can be used both as a defensive and offensive camping spot. For Alpha players, you can take the tunnel route and come back up here to take care of the pesky rock camper. Bravo: Take out unwary campers near the rock/house JAR_Guide15.jpg|This spot can also be used against Bravo. Go right up onto the back wall and crouch for increased accuracy. Be careful of the rails, it can partially block off your field of view JAR_Guide16.jpg|Remember to camp behind the hill, and not up at the sandbags. Gives your enemies a smaller chance of headshotting you JAR_Guide17.jpg|What's this camping spot for? picking off the heads of Bravo campers of course! JAR_Guide18.jpg|Right under the tower, in the small corner under the platform. It is never checked and the camper has the ability to kill each and every Bravo player who choose to rush out of their spawn. JAR_Guide19.jpg|A less known camping spot; hop into the concrete slap which supports the silo near Bravo spawn, it gives the player a clear view of the snow-top house and rock camping spot. JAR_Guide25.jpg|The effectiveness of the camping spot near the silo. Unwary campers are free kills basically... JAR_Guide20.jpg|This is only recommended for CTF when you are on Alpha team. As Bravo always spawns inside, you have a chance of killing at least one unsuspecting player when they spawn. JAR_Guide21.jpg|Camp behind the hill of the sandbag and take out unsuspecting players like this. JAR_Guide22.jpg|This is the camping spot to assert; behind the hill, not the sandbag. JAR_Guide23.jpg|Climbing up and hiding in a tree only lasts a few kills. Don't stay until it is too late. JAR_Guide24.jpg|Old school camping place; right behind the pole, giving the player a full view of the sandbag hill and alpha spawn. Relatively hard to hit JAR_Guide26.jpg|Where is this? Bravo base, inside the porch of the blue house. Gives the player a full view of the tower; players rarely check this spot! JAR_Guide27.jpg|Inside the blue house's front door. Great for spawn camping JAR_Guide28.jpg|Have you seen this hole? no? then your enemies may not see you! JAR_Guide29.jpg|When you camp on the silo, make sure you don't expose yourself too much. Line the barrel of the gun with the top of the fence for maximum coverage while retaining your entire point of view. JAR_Guide30.jpg|If you turn to the right, you have a complete view of the tower. Be wary of campers and people who sneak up below you! SV tree.jpg|Camping in the tree is an old tactic which is rarely used due to the difficulty of getting up there. However, if a player manages to get up there, then it is an effective camping spot, regardless of uniform the player wears. JAR_Guide31.jpg|Hiding behind the brick wall gives you a full view of the bravo spawn and the sandbag hill. JAR_Guide32.jpg|Using the same spot, if you turn around, you can find a few players attempting to kill you from that place. JAR_Guide33.jpg|This is an alternation of camping on the silo; This spot minimises your vulnerability to being flanked while retaining a clear field of view. Watch your back though... JAR_Guide34.jpg|An effective way to camp at the tower is not to go up to the rails and try snipe people: it makes you vulnerable to gunfire. Crouch and stay away from the edges, obscuring your position while having a full view of Alpha spawn and the side mountain. Watch your back... JAR_Guide35.jpg|Looks like your average camping spot yes? Nothing to see, no one to kill? JAR_guide36.jpg|Did you see him? A person using the crouch tactic, obscuring his position while being able to kill you. An M24/M24A3 can take care of him in one shot; but if you're using a OHKO sniper, aim carefully; you only have one chance before he notices and kills you... JAR_Guide37.jpg|Do you know why there's a window/hole in the wall of the Alpha Spawn house? JAR_Guide38.jpg|It's for taking out campers like him! People who camp at the sandbags are not wary of this position and often overlook it. Use that to your advantage and take our some sitting ducks! JAR_Guide38Kills.jpg|This is another spot found in the Alpha spawn house. Campers do not check this spot so they will never see you coming. However, it is advised to change camping spots regularly to maintain stealth... JAR_Guide39.jpg|Do you even GP? A 'No Sniper Rifles' setup which is just as effective. Other Notes Special thanks to MeDuhNubO_O for a few screenshots This guide is currently under construction. Please do not edit without permission 02:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Weapon Guides Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs Category:EdwardHeartsU Category:2013